Apprentice
by Wayward Owl
Summary: What if Maul took an apprentice? would he finally be able to kill his own master and take hold of the Galaxy for him-self? Will his new apprentice survive her training and will the Jedi survive his threat? find out...maybe


A/N – long time no see people. Just got an urge to do this. See what it turns in to…

**If maul took an apprentice –**

* * *

><p>Raw rage rippled it's-self through the force. He sensed it. Embraced it. Thirsted for it. In the poverty stricken back streets of the outer rim world, he stalked through the shadows, following the trail of grief and anger which called to him, like a dark siren's song. So strong…the foul soul crushing grief. The burning inferno of boiling fury. It was like nothing he had felt before…at least…not from another living being…<p>

In silence, the dark apprentice scouted the murky darkness of the alley ways. Tracking the newly found target. The ripples that were once present in the force were now becoming waves, crashing against him in relation of his approach. An uncharismatic smirk tugged at his otherwise sonic demonic face…

He was getting close…

Three chilling moons hung high up in the starless sky, illuminating his discovery at last…

A child…a girl, grieving over her dead mother's body. Tree other corpses laid nearby. Middle aged males. Two humans and a Twi'lek. All their necks broken and twisted at horrific manner, while silent screams remained frozen on their faces.

What a glorious sight…

Slowly, like a shadow spectre, he approached, glancing cautiously around him with each passing step. He wasn't meant to be there. His recent mission was completed, so naturally he should have retreated back to the solitude of his secretive existence. But the call of the dark side had led him to his child. Such a strange child… long, flowing but otherwise, dirty black hair. Naturally blood red skin, littered with filthy smudges of grime and mud. She looked thin, underweight. Small and weak. Yet the force was strong in her. That much was clear. Maul considered him-self quite lucky that she had not been taken away by the wretched Jedi by now. The girl's fate seemed destined to collide with his own…

His master would no doubt be pleased with his find…but a seed of doubt and jealously sparked it-self in his mind. What if his master liked this girl too much? What if he took her as an apprentice and merely threw him aside? She could very well be a rival…young, yes. But her power could not go un-noticed.

Lost in his thoughts, Maul's hand instinctively wretched for his lightsaber, tempted to execute a swing blow, to end it all…

But then…she looked up at him…eyes of yellow and black, unlike normal humans. The usual whites were filled with black, while her pupils burned with blazing yellow embers. A sheen watery glaze was present at that moment. Tears still rolling down her face.

It disgusted him. She looked so weak. How could something so small and pathetic be so gifted and strong?

But then again, he was no better when he first started his training…As he stared into the depths of her soul he pondered…an amusable, yet plausible idea…

What if…he took the child as he apprentice…trained her in the dark ways of the force. Maul had already passed his final test of attempting to kill his master…he was deemed worthy of the title 'Dark lord of the Sith'…His master was growing old and frail now…perhaps it was time for HIM to become the master, and take an apprentice of his own…

"Stop your tears, child" He muttered as low as his gravelly voice could go. Kneeling down he slowly beckoned her forward with a gesture of his hand. "There is nothing here for you now. Come with me, and I shall train you…"

The girl looked weary of him, as she should be. The pointed horns and devil skin reminded her of a monster her mother once warned her about. But then, who was she to judge?

Glancing at his hand she then looked at her deceased mother, lying in a pool of her own blood. A stab wound still gapping in her back. She then looked at the other bodies. The murderers who had taken what little she already had left. Anger and sorrow again flooded into her heart, and she seemed ready to lash out at the strange man who had approached her.

But it seemed he had read her mind. His grip tightly clenched around her delicate wrist in warning.

"I am not your enemy, child…and you do not wish me to be…"

After a never ending gaze he finally stood, releasing her as he stepped away, appearing to disappear back into the shadows from whence he came.

"Are you coming?" he asked, not once looking back at her, hunched over on the ground. "Come with me, and live. Or stay here, and die…"

It was a simple choice. A primal choice. Every creature wishes to live. But only the strong survived…others were just consumed in their destructive path

Maul waited, closing his eyes in wavering patience, until he heard the soft pitter-patter of footsteps, slowly trailing before behind him.

_Smart child…_

"What is your name, child?" he asked, though with little interest. Should she truly follow him, she would have to leave everything behind. Her life. Her home. And even her name, as if it was done with him

"Honey…" she replied softly. Sheepishly, glancing upwards at the tall giant.

He scowled over his shoulder at her. clearly in distaste of her name. She may have looked weak and powerless, but not 'sweet' and like-able as the honey substance. Her features were that of proud noble Sith a chuff he dismissed it with a more fitting name instantly replacing it.

"From this night forth, your name shall be Nemesis. You, Nemesis, shall be my apprentice. My tool. You will follow my every order. In return, I shall grant you more power than you could have ever imagined…"

His soulless amber eyes glared upon her small frame as he spoke, leaving no space for rejection or defiance. His master did not tolerate it, and neither shall he.

Without waiting for a reply, he marched forward yet again, this time, instantly followed by her, though he was aware of her continuous glances at the dead mother she was leaving behind, alone, on the cold dirty floor of the isolated dark street.

"I am your master now. I am all you have left, and all that you will ever have…there is nothing else. Just us…and the dark side. Now come, apprentice…there is much to tend to"

With a swift tug of her arm he proceeded to drag her with him out of the derelict slums. Every time she whined in protest his grip would merely increase. Threatening to snap her small bones, until finally she grew quiet.

A good trait. She learned fast. She would need to, in order to survive his training. But for now Maul had to hide her somewhere, away from the all seeing eyes of his master. Should the girl be discovered she could be destroyed, and Maul him-self would be punished beyond beliefs. Not that he wasn't used to it by now. The pain made him strong. As it would do her.

"Um…M-master…?" she whispered sheepishly. His only response was a sharp grunt, though he continued his forceful march.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked

Maul paused. Glancing at her, and then to skies above, pondering.

"Korriban" he stated "We shall go to Korriban…"

* * *

><p>AN- well what do you think ? Does is seem abit short ? did i get Maul's character sort of right ? tell me.


End file.
